


These Nights

by mamasweets89



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Funny, Hinata is dense af but we love him anyways, Humor, Minor mentioning of injuries, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasweets89/pseuds/mamasweets89
Summary: After a rigorous week of training, Ukai set it up for the team and you, the student manager, to enjoy an evening at an Onsen for rest and recovery. Feelings emerge when You and Kageyama meet by chance alone at the Spring!A Kageyama/F! Reader self-insert. A brief mentioning of recovering injury. Fluff and Smut <3Written for the Yato's House Writing Event: July 2020!Author/Discord Name: SapphireUploaded on behalf of the author by Nothingbutsweets89. Work belongs to Sapphire.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: July 2020





	These Nights

What could only be considered as the “conditioning from Hell on Earth itself” the team was dragging their tired bodies back onto the school bus to head back home after spending a week long training camp in Tokyo. As Team Manager you weren’t completely in the training but for good morale you participated in the “punishment” runs and actively stayed after training periods were over to keep practicing with the boys. Whether it be to set them up for spikes or serving to help them get better at receiving you were almost always the last one to go to bed during those seven days. 

“Hey kid.” Ukai beckons you over to him. “Listen, I want to thank you for helping them out so much this week. Your job is to manage the team but you did more than that. Beyond preparing snacks and maintaining scheduling you also practiced with them and knowing those stubborn idiots I bet practice went on for a while. So, thanks.” He raises a hand at you to give you a high five but he fumbled and immediately opted instead for a fist bump to the shoulder and you can’t help but laugh because even cool Coach Ukai is socially awkward when given the chance. 

“It’s no big deal. Being surrounded by people dedicated to their craft is inspiring.” You smile and shrug your shoulders. That being said, you cannot wait to be back home so you can finally get a full 8, possibly more hours of sleep. Once you finish loading up the luggage, you step onto the bus and sink down into the first available empty seat which happens to be right across from Kageyama and Hinata. 

Hinata still has so much energy even after that grueling week- That kid’s literally the embodiment of the energizer bunny. You catch Kageyama staring at you and you both flush red and look away. Aw crap- 

You think back to last night when everyone had gone to bed and it was just the two of you. You were setting him up to help him with his floating sets. It was late into the night when the two of you wrapped up. He was apologizing and thanking you a lot for staying up with him which you merely stated that you were happy to help. 

“Yeah but… Isn’t this going a little above and beyond?” he mutters as you two put the net away. 

“Maybe but… I don’t know, it’s really inspiring to be around people who are so dedicated to doing what they love. Plus volleyball is… everything to me. Being near it is enough for me.” You softly smile and shrug your shoulders. 

Kageyama was attentively listening but he doesn’t pick up on your pause and carelessly asks, “So why aren’t you on the girls team?”

You halt in your steps and look down a little, “I tore a ligament my first year in my high school career. I haven’t been able to play the same since and risking another medical bill would put a huge burden on my family.” You say it so casually but Kageyama just barely takes in the severity of your situation. What would he do if he couldn’t play volleyball ever again? He really can fathom it. 

“I-... I’m sorry, that was careless of me. I shouldn’t have pried.” He mentally smacks himself for not thinking his words through and the sad smile on your face worsens his guilt. 

“It’s no big deal. It is what it is and I’ve come to terms with it for a while now.” But your shift in body language said otherwise. Sometimes you still wished you could play as well as you did before the accident. You were walking a little too quickly back to your bag to grab it and head to the showers when he suddenly grabbed your arm. 

“It is a big deal if I’m correct on how much you love the game… I’m sorry…” His fingers around your arm loosen and gently brush down until they’re at his side again and you’re staring up at him, wide eyed. He’s usually such a hardass with Hinata and himself, this gentler side of him blindsided you to be honest.

“You don’t have to apologize…” 

Both of you stand there and for a moment you think he’s going to hug you and you slightly lean into it but the sudden realization of where you are hits you and you jump back. Both of you flustered, you quickly grab your bag and tell him to follow so you can lock up and head to the showers.

The bump in the bus brings you back to reality and you quickly turn your head to stare at the window. Why, oh why did you lean in to hug him?! Aside from the club you barely see each other outside of it. What were you going to gain from hugging him? He looked like a nice hugger to be honest. You were smaller than him so being enveloped in his arms seemed so comforting…

You sharply inhale when you catch onto where your mind is going and you practically scream at yourself for thinking like that. He’s just a friend! A friend, idiot! 

Ukai’s blonde hair catches the corner of your eye when you notice him standing up and clearing his throat. “So uh, I want to thank you guys for this week’s conditioning. It’s the most improvement I’ve ever seen in all of you. So as a treat to heal your overworked bodies, we’re going to an onsen. Right now.” 

The look of shock on everybody’s face was priceless for Ukai. 

“Wait, like… hot springs, yummy foods and pretty girls in Yukatas?!” Tanaka screeches at the top of his lungs. 

“It’s gonna be a one way ticket for you to go home if you harass any of the girls there-” Sugawara yanks Tanaka back down into his seat. 

“Alright! I can’t wait to go for a swim!” Hinata bounces in his seat. 

“The point of the hot springs is to relax your muscles dumbass! Not swim!” Kageyama bonks Hinata on the head which prompts the smaller male to get into a little scuffle with him. 

Usually you shoot them a look and they cut it out but you can’t look Kageyama in the eye right now. You lean over the bus seat to talk to Ukai, “Are you sure you wanna take them to an onsen-? They’re rowdy as hell and is this even within our budget-?

“Slow down kid, Takeda’s got some family that owns it. We got a deal and we’re getting our own private little section. You think I’d release those animals into the wild?” Ukai laughs and shakes his head. 

“Oh- We should do something for Takeda when we get back then… I’ll plan something.” You hummed and sat back in your seat. 

A few hours later and you all arrive at the family owned onsen. It’s way nicer than you expected. Like a little too nice. The team looks extremely out of place. While Takeda was greeting his uncle, everyone lined up to thank him for the stay. The walk to the private section of the onsen was just as beautiful. You lingered behind a little to just take it all in. As you take steps into the private building, you’re greeted by two women. As the only girl of the group you’re led to the girls changing room. 

The only downside of the private onsen is that there isn’t a gendered section. It’s all one big hot spring to share. You were fine with this. It’s not like you were going to be naked right? They provided a swimsuit and you were mature enough to not find it weird. Truthfully it was the two knuckleheads (the horny tornado & buzzed wing spiker) on the team that you had concerns about. By the time you finished changing everybody was already in the hot spring being rowdy and loud per usual.

“Team Manager come play with us~!” Hinata boasts, swimming around in the hot spring. 

“You’re gonna get dizzy if you keep that energy up-” you snort and take a dip into the pool. Oh man does that feel good. The hot water soothing your aching muscles. 

“Hey Y/N, want a massage? I give the best massages~” Noya grins, moving closer to you like a serpent in the water. 

“You want a knuckle sandwich?” You shot back and you’re met with an adorable pout. You hear a snort and you see Kageyama stifling a laugh while looking at the exchange between you and Noya. You feel your cheeks warm for some reason. 

You don’t stay in the hot spring long. In fact you’re the first one out. As much as you love the team, they’re too loud for it to be relaxing so you head back to your own room. You eat dinner alone in your room and it’s honestly the first time you get some peace and quiet on this trip. After dinner you chill and play on your phone, it gets late into the night and you realize how quiet it is. The boys must’ve gone to bed. You decide that this would be the best time to take advantage of being alone. You adorn only a towel this time and get into the hot springs, letting out an audible sigh of relief. Your head falls back against the edge of the spring and you let the hot water soothe your aching muscles. 

You feel a sharp pain in your leg and you look down at the scar where you tore your ligament. Was that real or was it a phantom pain? You gently massage your leg and wince when it starts to hurt more. Okay that was very real. You climb out of the hot springs and sit on the edge with your leg up as you examine and massage around the scar. 

“Oh- I- Uh-” You look up to see a beet red Kageyama with a towel around his waist. “I-I- Um… D-Didn’t think anyone would be here.” 

“It’s alright. I can leave-” You quickly get up but hiss at the pain in your leg and you crumble back down like a ton of bricks. “Ow-” 

Kageyama immediately gets over his shell shock when he hears you hiss and rushes over to you. “Are you okay? Did you cut yourself?” He holds you by the shoulders and you’re gripping the scar on your leg. 

“Y-Yeah I’m fine… It’s just my leg.” You wince, holding onto it tightly. 

“Let me see.” He pushes your hands aside and sees the scar on your legs. He’s never seen your legs before so seeing the scar was a shock. “Where does it hurt?” 

“Here…” You wince as you try to rub it but he pushes your hands away and massages it himself. It hurts at first but as he keeps rubbing it, You let out a sigh of relief once the pain subsides. 

“Better..?” He asks, with concern stil in his eyes. 

“Yeah.. Thank you.” You look up at him and you feel blush creep back onto your cheeks when you become increasingly aware of the fact that the both of you are in towels. “I… Umm…”

“I like you.” He bluntly states and the look of panic sets in his eyes when he realizes what he’s just said. “I-I mean I like… I mean I do like you! I- Uhh.. Ah shit-” 

Holy shit. You stare at his blubbering state while you try to take it for a moment. He likes you? So that thing the other night. You didn’t imagine it. You lean in and press a kiss to his lips and it silences him. It started off innocent at first but then he leans into it. Pressing harder and cupping your face and lifting your chin to deepen it. You shiver as he pulls your wet body flush against him. His tongue reaching inside to taste the corners of your pretty mouth. 

When you begin to feel dizzy he breaks the kiss and you’re both left panting against each other’s lips. “Oh wow…” You breathe out, looking up at him with a hazy gaze. 

The intense look in his eyes sends a shiver down your spine. “Come here..” he quietly murmurs as he pushes you gently onto your back. He hovers over your body and peels away the wet towel from your body. His breath hitches as he gazes at your naked flesh, his mouth watering as he dives into your neck, kissing and sucking against your nape. “Fuck you’re so beautiful…” He softly groans as he kisses further down your body, pausing around your breasts. He takes both of them in his hands, groping and watching you twitch under his touch. His eyes never leave your face as he flicks a tongue over your nipple. Seeing you mewl and quiver under his touch ignites a fire inside of him. He latches his mouth onto your breast and litters them with hickies.

“T-Tobio…” you quietly moan, “Please…” 

“Please… what?” He kisses further down along your tummy and pauses between your legs. He presses hot kisses against your inner thighs and the ache between your legs become too much to bear. 

“Please touch me..” You weakly beg, spreading your legs further apart and exposing yourself to him. Wetness seeping out past your folds. Kageyama takes two fingers and presses them against your wet slit, carefully watching you shiver and twitch when he rubs against the right spot. 

“You’re so fucking cute…” His fingers leave your sensitive flesh and he reaches up to hold down your thighs as his head dips between your legs. His tongue laps up the mess you’re making and his softly groans at the sweet taste. Your fingers curl into his hair and it encourages him to ravage your pussy. His tongue teases your entrance but he finds himself falling back on your sensitive clit. Feeling you twitch and cry out when he teases it makes his cock throb. 

“Tobio I-I’m-!” 

“Cum for me baby…” He moans into your pussy, flicking his wicked tongue against your clit and slipping two fingers into your core and pushing into your sweet spot. You’re overwhelmed by his stimulation and you softly cry out as you cum on his fingers and your whole body quakes with your orgasm. 

“F-Fuck!” you gasp out, tugging on his hair more tightly as you ride out your orgasm. You melt into a puddle once you’ve fallen from your high. You still feel his tongue lapping up your release and each casual swipe over your clit pushes a little jolt from your body. 

He kisses his way back up your body until he reaches your lips, you taste yourself on him. Your arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer until he’s laying on top of you. You feel his cock poke against your thigh and you’re blushing like mad. “Do you want this…? I need to hear you say it.” He stops to look down at you, gently brushing your hair away from your face. 

“Yes.. I want you inside of me…” you let out a shivering whisper and that was all he needed to hear from you. He lifts his hips and positions his cock at your entrance. His cock sinks into your warmth so easily and watching your face shift into pure bliss makes him twitch inside you. 

“Fuck baby…” He softly groans. He holds for a moment, letting you adjust before making the slightest little bucks into your hips. Your legs hitch onto his hips and your head falls back in pure pleasure. Watching you lose yourself because of him was everything he could hope for. He wants to be the reason you know what true ecstasy feels like. He leans his body back up and lifts your hips to meet with his. His eyes darken as he watches your breasts bounce with each thrust. “Oh fuck-” He hisses as your pussy sucks him in. 

His fingers bury into your hips and he pulls you up so you’re sitting on his lap and he lays back on the floor. “Ride me baby…” His hands guide your hips to move. Your own hands palm against his chest for support and you carefully lift yourself up and come back down on his cock. 

“Oh god…” You softly gasp out, you let his hands guide you as your hips slowly begin to move. His cock reaches deep inside you and leaves you a quivering mess on top of him. 

“That’s it… You’re doing so well…” he shivers as you ride his cock. He gazes up at your beautiful form, enamoured by your gorgeous visage. That is until his eyes drop down to your connecting bodies. Watching his dick disappear into your cunt turned his gaze into a deep, lustful one. With no warning, he thrusts up into you, matching your movements and you cry out sweetly as his cock penetrates deeper into your cunt. “Fuck yeah, that’s it baby. You take my cock so well.” 

His hips pick up the pace until they’re full on pistoning into your core. Your walls tighten around his cock and he groans loudly as he nears closer and closer to his release. “F-Fuck Tobio! Ah!” You’ve become delirious with pleasure, your head thrown back and your body taking the assault to your core by making the most wet and sopping mess you’ve ever made. 

“That’s it baby, cum for me.” He looks up at you as he chases after not only his orgasm but yours as well. He wants to see that look on your face as you unravel with pleasure by his doing. “That’s a good girl. Your pussy’s so good baby. That’s it. Cum for me.” 

His cock pounds into your spot and you cry out in sweet agony as you cum once more. Your whole body vibrates with pleasure and you’re consumed by your orgasm. Kageyama’s hips stutter as he unloads himself inside you, your pussy squeezing around his length. He grunts loudly, fingers gripping into your hips so tightly that he pulls your hips flush against his. 

You collapse on top of him and he immediately wraps his arms around you, holding your trembling body. Taking a moment to relish his high and feel you close in his arms. Once the both of you come down from your high he gently whispers in your ear, “Are you alright?” His fingers gently rubbing circles on your back. 

“I-I think so…” You quietly murmur, you feel a shift in your body as he lifts you up, with him still inside you and carefully step into the hot springs. The warmth is so nice that you just sink into his arms. “That’s better…” You softly hum, leaving soft little kisses along his neck as he situates himself with you sitting on his lap. 

“You know… You never answered.” He quietly murmurs. 

“Answered what?” You lean back to look at him. 

“I told you I like you and you never answered back.” a cute little pout forming on his lips. 

“You technically didn’t ask a question.” You can’t help but smile a little and peck at his pouty lips. He’s too easy to tease and he’s clearly ruffled by this response. You place another soft, sweet kiss to his lips. “I like you too.”

He relaxes a little and kisses you back, his hands grazing up your sidies and pressing against your back to push you closer to him. 

Around the corner Sugawara and Daichi and basically the entire team are hiding while watching the couple. 

“Who’s gonna tell them we heard everything?” Tsukkishima states with a shit-eating grin on his face, excited by the prospect of flustering the King of the Court. 

“We’re not-” Sugawara elbows him. “We’re going to head back to our room and act like nothing happened.” 

“What did they think was going to happen? They were kinda loud-” Noya snickers as Suga tries to get everybody back to the room. 

“Pretty sure they weren’t thinking-” Asahi awkwardly mumbles before whipping his head around when he notices something or lack thereof. “Hey- Where’s Hinata?” 

“Kageyama, do you think we can practice that floating set/spike tomorrow?” The orange hair boy stood in front of the shocked couple. 

“Fucking hell-” Sugawara makes a mad sprint to collect the boy. 

“Hey! Sugawara! I was just asking a question! Isn’t it okay to be out? Everybody else is already awake!”

  
  
“Hinata, SHUT UP-”

  
  



End file.
